The Legend of the Guardians: The Guardian of Life
by Antonio214
Summary: Okay, recap. Ganondorf destroys Hyrule in an attempt to wipe out all possibile threats to him. A little over-excentric don't you think. As for those of you who want to know where Reinhardt is going, cough Moonmaiden cough you'll have to wait and see.
1. Default Chapter

(Note that the names: Zelda, Link (whom will be introduced much later on), Ganondorf, hylian, Hyrule, Talon, Malon, Ingo, and Hyrule Castle Town are all property of Nintendo. However, many of the characteristics and essences of these people were added and/or taken away to make new characters altogether. Furthermore, some of the details and essences of Hyrule and the locations in it were added and/or taken away to make new places, such as, the turning of the country of Hyrule to the planet of Hyrule.)  
  
Prologue  
  
Hylians are a crossbreed of Earth humans and elves. They live on the planet of Hyrule. It's in the same galaxy as Earth, though far beyond the sight of any normal Earth human. The first family of hylians was known as the royal family, which included a King, a Queen and their daughter Princess Zelda. Many other families came along and eventually they became their own species.  
  
You will have trouble finding a fat hylian. A statement many Earth humans would have trouble agreeing to if they've ever met one. Hylians are slobs to be blunt. They eat a lot of food in one sitting and have horrible table manners. To many Earth humans they are truly disgusting when eating. However, they are constantly training, for at the age of three they are sent away to become knights. How could they be ready at three do you ask? Simple, for the first three years of their lives they age much quicker than Earth humans do. Hylians are lucky if they spend six months in diapers. However, after the age of three, they start to age around the same as we do. Furthermore, once they are out of diapers, they immediately start training.  
  
Almost all hylians are skilled with a sword. They are also extremely agile. They can move very quickly, and their sight and hearing are at least ten times better than any Earth human. These advanced senses definitely came from the elves, although hylian senses are far superior to even elven senses. However, they don't have the immortality that elves do. They do however, have some of the best medical skills in the galaxy. One medicine they have can cure any wound, but is pure poison to anything else. They're blood has a natural immunization to it. Milk is so nutritional to them that it can cure any type of poison or paralysis. They even have medicine that can cure exhaustion with one gulp. At first glance they look amazingly like Earth humans, but there is one physical piece of evidence that differs from Earth humans.their ears. Their ears are very large but not like elephant ears. It's more of a case that their ears are very long and skinny. If you were hylian, all you would have to do is put your hand flat on a table with your fingers together. The distance between the bottom of you're palm to the top of your middle finger would be the length of your ears.  
  
The world of Hyrule is pretty lopsided to most eyes. They have the technology for one-person space pods capable of transporting themselves across space, but they rarely use them. As a mater of fact most hylians care nothing for their technology. Actually Hyrule is mainly what Earth humans call medieval. Knights, castles, horses, swords, bows and arrows, etc. They have electricity but they mainly use it for lights. Once a hylian becomes a knight, they have a choice of trading in their warrior's tunic for a suit of armor. This suit isn't much like Earth human armor. It's mainly a breast plait, shin and knee guards, and gloves that go up to the elbows. However, most hylians can't bear to lose their agility. Therefor, they stick with their warrior's tunic. Another trait many Earth humans would find weird, only because they could never dream of having the speed that hylians have.  
  
Hyrule has all too recently became quarantined. While elves and Earth humans made hylians through cross breeding, that process also mutated a disease much like the Black Plague. It effects all hylians and is known as the Hylian Plague. Although it effects hylians, it also effects the male portion of Earth humans, and the female portion of elves. The ones who were least powerful were the ones that died first. Consequently, the more powerful you were, the longer you had to live. The elves were the ones that quarantined Hyrule. They didn't even consult with Earth humans about their decision to do so. Probably because the Earth humans that were responsible for the birth of the hylians were ashamed and never spoke a word of them or the elves. Therefor, there are no Earth humans left who know of either species. Even though the hylians had the technology for space travel they couldn't use it. The hylian's advanced medical skills proved to be unsuccessful in finding a cure. They were basically left to die.  
  
You notice how I refer to humans from Earth as Earth humans and not just humans? It would be unfair to call them humans as if they were the only ones. To me, many Earth humans, or Earthlings, are oblivious. They think we're the only humans around. Earthlings have all sorts of species of insects, birds, fish, snakes, but it never crossed they're mind that there may be another species of human out there. Well, maybe not just one other species of human, but in fact many. Which there are. The most obvious of which Earthlings should know about are the elves, but Earthlings were too self-riotous and too stubborn to call elves human. Now they only exist in legend like dwarves. I don't mean the short people that are no different to Earth humans, except for the fact that they are short, like in Snow White. I'm talking about the kind of dwarves that most Earthlings would recall hearing about in the books, "The Lord of the Rings".  
  
There are many other species of humans, such as, the humans from planet Zi, and Jurai. But the ones we're most concerned about at the moment are the hylians, particularly one family.the Schneiders. The Schneider family has been well known for their skills with swords and archery. They've always resided in Hyrule castle town and have also been known as some of the youngest knights in Hyrule. But one was very powerful. He was born muscular for a hylian and only became stronger with age. He was very slow for a hylian but became known as the youngest knight in all of Hyrule history. For at the age of seven he completed what most knights couldn't imagine accomplishing in their whole life. His name was Ganondorf.  
  
Unlike most knights he did trade his tunic for a suit of armor. Ganondorf was always looking for ways to make himself stronger. This puzzled many hylians because the Hylian Plague was believed to have died off. There was no need for hylians to be that powerful anymore. But that wasn't the reason he wanted the power. It was for his own ambitions.. He had little to no respect for his family.  
  
His cousin, Kevin will soon take Ganondorf's place as the youngest knight in history. He will accomplish what Ganondorf did except two years sooner. It will be at the age of five that Kevin is destined to take Ganondorf's place as youngest knight. This will only heighten Ganondorf's rage again. By that time he will be 18, many people will come to think of him as evil again. I say again because the coming of a new Schneider calms his rage. Not his cousin, but someone more close. The Schneider that will take Kevin's place as youngest knight. The birth will happen three years before Kevin becomes a knight, when Ganondorf is 15. It is on the night the new Schneider is to be born that our story begins. 


	2. Chapter 1: The Birth of a Hero?

Chapter 1  
The Birth of a Hero?  
  
"Ahhhhhh!" It was in a small ranch in the middle of Hyrule field. Two white wooden buildings and a corner tower where the cows were kept made up the ranch. One was a stable where the horses slept at night. In the middle of the ranch was a coral where they were kept during the day. Around this coral was a dirt track for racing and obstacle courses. This ranch was used to bring up horses for future warriors and to produce milk, which you know holds a lot of therapeutic value.  
  
The only three residents were Talon the owner, his daughter Malon, and the only worker Ingo. Talon was short and stubby, starting to go bald, and a bit lazy. His daughter was only a few months old, though much bigger than any Earthling child. Ingo was the exact opposite of Talon, tall, skinny, very hard working, and with a full head of hair. His inner thoughts were to get rid of Talon and to run the ranch himself.  
  
"Ahhhhhh!" another ear shattering scream came from the corner tower. Sherry Schneider was siting in a pile of hay next to a white and black splotched cow. Her screams were those of labor. She was bearing her second son, in secret of course. She didn't want Ganondorf to know for she thought he would either harm him or try to set a bad example for him. Talon was kind enough to let them use the corner tower due to the soft hay the baby could be born on. He also thought the cows would be of some comfort. But the soft mooing the cows hummed was clearly of no help.  
  
"Ahhhhh!" Sherry screamed again. Her long brown hair enshrouded her pale green eyes. Combined with her screaming, one would think she were an enraged wraith.  
  
"Just a little more, I can see his head," Talon offered. Sherry screamed until the end of the birth, but once it was over she finally calmed down. She was very proud of her new child. But she noticed he wasn't crying as most babies do, in fact, he was laughing. "This is a very special child," Talon observed. "He doesn't cry but he laughs? This is no ordinary hylian. You must take him to the temple to get him praised. Where is Shiga?"  
  
"He's in town looking out for Ganondorf," Sherry said, breathing a little more steadily than before.  
  
"Mother I'm surprised! You really think so little of me that I'd really hurt my little brother? Or is it sister?" A deep voice came from behind them. When they turned around they saw a tall muscular hylian with fiery red hair clad in black armor. She knew him of course. It was her first son Ganandorf.  
  
"How'd you know where I was!?" Sherry yelled in surprise.  
  
"Please." He replied in sarcasm. "Your screams were so loud I could have heard you from the tallest tower in the castle." A wicked smile washed over his face. "Now let me see him." He took a few steps forward, each step making the tower vibrate slightly.  
  
"No! You're trespassing on my ranch! I gave you no permission to come here, get out!" Talon yelled angrily to him. Ganondorf's smile faded into a frown and a look of pure anger swept across him.  
  
"Get out of my way old man!" Ganondorf yelled back as he backhanded Talon. Just the one hit was enough to send him flying across the circular room. The impact made when he hit the white wall was enough to make the whole tower shudder enough to knock down some of the old beams at the top. "Now, let me see the child," he said to his mother. He walked the rest of the way to her as she crouched down on the floor holding her child close. Ganondorf had very little respect for her until now. As she saw him drawing closer she started to sob, but then her husband Shiga ran into the room bearing his sword, and threw himself onto Ganondorf. Ganondorf shoved his father off, threw him across the room, and tore the child from Sherry's grasp.  
  
The strangest thing happened next. All of a sudden the rage inside of him just vanished. He held his brother under his arms and barely squeaked out, "He's laughing. He's laughing?" A small smile grew over his face, and he couldn't help but laugh himself. He set the baby down in his mother's arms and asked, "What will you be naming him?" Sherry looked up at Ganondorf with a mixture of fear and confusion.  
  
"His name?" she looked over at Shiga as he was getting up off of the dust covered floor. He shared the same expression as she did. Once he got up on his knees he gave her a nod as if saying she'd better answer so as not to make Ganondorf angry again. "Reinhardt. We're naming him Reinhardt after your grandfather."  
  
"A well chosen name," Ganondorf said. He reached down to help his mother up off the floor. She shivered for a second, then she hesitantly took he son's hand, hay falling off of he blue dress as she got up.  
  
Suddenly Talon came rushing at Ganondorf with a pitchfork. Before Ganondorf or Talon had a chance to react Shiga sliced the pitchfork in half with his sword. Talon fell backward in surprise. The old man shook his head to get his sense of direction back then looked up puzzled at Shiga for a moment.  
  
"It's alright Talon," he said trying to comfort him, while fixing his dark, wavy hair and his green tunic.  
  
Ganondorf looked at Talon and said with a laugh, "So old man you finally grew some hair." He walked over to Talon and brushed a handful of hay off his bald head. He then helped him off the floor and brushed off the rest of yellow grass that was still clinging to his back. It appeared as if Ganondorf was as he used to be. As Ganondorf lead his parents out of the corner tower he said something he had not said in many years, "Sorry about that Talon."  
  
Talon looked even more confused at Ganondorf than he did before. "Apology.accepted," Talon said, more than a bit confused.  
  
Ganondorf lead his family to Hyrule Castle Town and to the temple. On the way through Hyrule field Ganondorf looked at the lush, green grass and then into the sky. It was late in the afternoon so the sky was painted a deep orange and red. There were very few clouds in the sky that day. He stopped walking to take a look at Hyrule Field. Only a dirt path that led from the ranch to their destination, the castle, broke the grassy plain. Trees dotted it in a few places, especially near stream that filled the moat that circled the Hyrule Castle Town wall.  
  
"What's wrong Ganondorf?" Shiga asked him.  
  
"Nothing," Ganondorf replied. "It's just that this is the first time that I actually took the time to look at this field. Usually I'm trying to destroy it. It's like I'm seeing it for the first time."  
  
"Well we better hurry and get to town before the gates close for the night," Sherry told him.  
  
"Ah, yes, Because of the stalchildren that I created to terrorize travelers correct?" Ganondorf said.  
  
"That's right," his mother replied in a very low voice.  
  
"That's what you call those skeletons?" Shiga asked. Ganondorf let out a small laugh as he started toward the temple once more, each step left a small cloud of dust in it's wake.  
  
Many people stared at them with mixes of fear, confusion, and disgust on their faces once they got to town. Ganondorf couldn't help but chuckle under his breath at the reaction of the people. Some ran ahead to the castle gates, probably to warn the guards of Ganondorf's presence. As the reformed Schneider family walked along the cobblestone ground of the Town Square they were interrupted by another part of their family.  
  
Ganondorf's Aunt Carrie, Uncle Jacob, and little cousin Kevin walked up to them with concerned and angry looks. Carrie, being Shig's sister, looked much like Shiga. The only differences where that her hair was blond and she wasn't as tall as he was. Jacob was almost the exact opposite though. His hair was jet curly and jet-black. He was almost as tall as Ganondorf (who at that time was 6'6") and was much more muscular than his small wife. Kevin was a mixture of the two. At the age of two he was already 2'8". He had light brown hair and was the fastest one of his family at this time.  
  
"Sherry what's going on?" Carrie asked. "What's he doing here?" Ganondorf then looked down at Kevin and let out a small almost wicked smile.  
  
"Is that your little brother Ganondorf?" asked Kevin. Ganondorf looked at his new brother and laughed.  
  
"Yes," Ganondorf replied. "He is, very observant Kevin. We are now taking him to the temple sage to get him praised."  
  
"What happened to him?" asked Kevin's father. (Jacob) "What are you playing at Ganondorf? Why are you acting like.like.like you never." He stopped there to think of the word that he was trying to say.  
  
"Still don't think about what you're going to say before you say it do you Uncle Jacob?" Ganondorf asked.  
  
"Now that's the wise ass Ganondorf I knew," said Jacob, still with a cross voice.  
  
"Why do you still sound like I'm your worst nightmare Uncle Jake?" Ganondorf asked skeptically.  
  
"Because you used to be Ganondorf," Jacob replied. "Your mother and father forgave you quickly but only because you're their son. I'm not saying you haven't changed Ganondorf, just don't expect me to warm up to you as quickly as your parents." Ganondorf was about to say something smart to that but was cut off because at that moment half a dozen castle guards came rushing their way. They came up to them quickly with their armor clanging against the stone walkway, but they kept their distance with their swords and spears at the ready. This was a defensive strategy. Usually when they rush into a fight they attack first but they knew of the rumors that surrounded Ganondorf therefor they kept their guard up.  
  
"As much as I enjoy a battle, I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to step aside and let, at least, my parents through." Ganondorf then made a quick nod in his brother's direction. "They are trying to get my brother praised." The guards thought this was a clever trick to get them to drop their guard. In a sense they were right, but they did not.  
  
"Your parents may go through but you will have to come with us, now through down your sword," the captain of the guard ordered. Ganondorf without a second of hesitation drew his sword and placed it on the ground. The guards and Jacob looked awestruck at the fact that he dropped his sword without a fight. The guards arrested him and lead Sherry, Shiga and Reinhardt toward the castle.  
  
The castle is at the north part of town. It's a giant stone building with several tall towers jutting up into the sky. Here and there along the outside walls of the castle you could see windows and balconies. The king's throne room is a giant room with windows like those you would see in church. There was of course the traditional red carpet, and the king's throne is golden with ember colored fabric on the seat and seatback.  
  
As Ganondorf's sentence was being decided in the castle, Sherry and Shiga brought Reinhardt to the temple where the sage was located.  
  
The temple lies perpendicular to the castle and is very much like a church here on Earth. The only difference is there are no seats for people to sit in. There is just a long, high room with a red carpet and an altar at the opposite end of the doors.  
  
Sherry and Shiga were asked to stay outside as nobody is allowed inside while a child is being blessed. Very few are blessed by the sage and very few have ever seen him. The ones that have were too young to remember. Consequently, I have no idea what happens during the blessing. What I do know is that Reinhardt was said to have hidden talents and that even though he may not look it, he had tremendous power.  
  
This troubled Sherry and Shiga for a couple of reasons. One was that Reinhardt might turn out like Ganondorf. The other was that Ganondorf might feel threatened by Reinhardt and might try to get rid of him. The sage was also worried about this. That particular worry was quickly put to rest as Ganondorf was sentenced to live in prison until Reinhardt was old enough to protect himself. However, that was quicker than anticipated. For the sage was right if not understating about Reinhardt's "hidden talents." 


	3. Chapter 2: Hidden Talents Revealed

Chapter 2  
Hidden Talents Revealed  
  
BOOM, BOOM, BOOM! "Open the door Carrie!" Sherry was yelling at the top of her lungs so that her sister in law could hear. "Please open the door." Carrie appeared in the doorway as she slowly opened it.  
  
"What do you want Sherry?" Carrie looked up at the moon, it was almost in the middle of the sky. "It's about 11:00 at night, what are you screaming about?"  
  
"Reinhardt is missing," She said in tears. "Shiga's up at the castle gate telling the guards. We just went in to check on him, and he wasn't in his room."  
  
"What's going on mom?" Carrie looked back inside the house just to see Kevin coming out of his bedroom, wiping the sleep from his eyes. "What's with all the yelling?"  
  
"Go get your father Kevin," Carrie said to her son.  
  
"Why?" Kevin asked curiously.  
  
"Just do it Kevin," She said. Kevin walked into his parent's room.  
  
"Could it be Ganondorf?" Carrie asked. "Dad? Dad wake up," they heard Kevin saying in the background.  
  
"I - don't - know," Sherry said in-between sobs. "It can't be. H-he's locked u-up i-i-in the cas-tle."  
  
"Come inside and sit down," Carrie said in a comforting voice. Jacob came bounding into the room with Kevin behind him.  
  
"What's going on?" he asked.  
  
"Reinhardt's missing," Carrie informed him. "Sherry said she went to check on him and he wasn't in his room."  
  
"Ganondorf?" he asked.  
  
"We're not sure," Carrie said. "As far as she knows he's still locked up."  
  
"With Ganondorf you can't be sure. He's a lot stronger than any other hylian alive," Jacob said.  
  
"There must be half a dozen guards by his cell," Carrie said getting annoyed. "Besides, he's not strong enough to rip open a jail cell Jacob."  
  
"How do you know," Jacob shot back.  
  
"Just go get your tunic on," Carrie told him angrily. Sherry knew why Carrie was so upset. Sherry was pregnant with another child, as was Carrie. They were both due any day and the stress of Reinhardt missing, plus Jacob's negativity wasn't helping at all.  
  
"Can I come?" asked Kevin.  
  
"No," Carrie said sternly. "You're only four years old, there's no way I'm letting you go too."  
  
"Listen Carrie," Jacob said. "It's summer so Kevin's home for now. However, he's still supposed to be training. Just because he's advancing in ranks faster than Ganondorf did doesn't mean he shouldn't train. This would be a good learning experience for him." Carrie thought for a bit but finally caved in.  
  
Meanwhile, back at the castle, Shiga was letting the guards know hat Reinhardt was missing. The guards were surprised at this.  
  
"You, Tai. Go to the prison, make sure Ganondorf's still in his cell," The captain of the guard ordered. The young hylian ran off into the castle moving as fast as his legs could carry him.  
  
"Do you really think Ganondorf could have done this Kirin?" Shiga asked the captain of the guard.  
  
"It's a possibility," Kirin replied. Tai made it to Ganondorf's cell within minutes. The female Hylian watching Ganondorf turned in surprise when she heard Tai coming.  
  
"Naja, where's Ganondorf?" he gasped, almost out of breath.  
  
"Who wants to know?" Ganondorf asked before Naja had a chance to answer. "What's wrong? Wait, don't tell me, let me guess. Something is causing havoc in town and of course the first thing old man Kirin thought was 'It must be Ganondorf' correct?" Tai didn't say anything he just stared at Ganondorf and made a slight nod. "Well as you can see I'm still in my cell. As much as I'd like to be out wreaking havoc, I'm still stuck here."  
  
"Enough of your sarcasm Ganondorf," Naja said to him. "Listen, you stay here and let your breath catch up to you, I'll go tell Kirin he's still here."  
  
"Oh what's the matter? A little jog makes you so tiered you have to make a girl finish your errand for old man Kirin?" Ganondorf taunted.  
  
"I may be a girl but I can do anything any man can do if not better!" Naja yelled back, quickly getting annoyed. She turned and made her way up the stairs and out of the prison.  
  
"You know Ganondorf the, 'havoc' as you call it, would actually worry you if you really have changed," Tai informed him.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Ganondorf asked, now suddenly interested. He stood up and started to lean against the bars of his cell. "Nothing could make me worried unless."  
  
"Your little brother is missing," Tai interrupted as if finishing his sentence.  
  
"For how long?" Ganondorf asked.  
  
"Don't know, for a bit I guess," Tai answered. "Your father came rushing up about ten minutes ago telling 'old man Kirin' about it."  
  
"Let me out," Ganondorf said staring fixated at Tai.  
  
"What are you crazy?" Tai asked. "I'm not letting you out. I'd get put in prison."  
  
"I just want to help find Reinhardt. If your brother was missing you'd want to help too."  
  
"There's no way I'm letting you out," Tai repeated. "I don't care if you've changed or not I'm not losing my job because of this."  
  
"You're going to lose a lot more than that if you don't open this door!" Ganondorf roared so loudly that it made the castle walls shake.  
  
Tai looked dumbfounded due to the sheer magnitude of his voice. "I. can't.," he said. His voice sounded insignificant compared to Ganondorf's.  
  
"You can't or you wont?" Ganondorf asked sternly.  
  
"I.I." Tai sputtered. Because of the absence of Tai's answer, Ganondorf grabbed two of the bars to his cell and, with all his strength, pulled on them until he ripped them out of the floor and ceiling. Tai looked wide- eyed in horror at Ganondorf as he approached. Ganondorf bent down and lifted the young hylian up off the floor by the neck of his tunic.  
  
"I'll deal with you later," Ganondorf threatened. He dropped him on the ground, ran up the stairs, and headed toward the armory where they put his armor and sword. Suddenly Naja appeared in front of him and drew her sword.  
  
"Stop right there!" she yelled. Ganondorf just grabbed her, threw her aside, and made his way into the armory. He rushed while putting on his armor so he could get out there to find his brother. Reinhardt was only two years old now so he wasn't old enough to defend himself. He grabbed his sword and ran out of the castle. However, once he got to the exit, he was met by a few dozen guards. He slid to a halt just before he was impaled by Naja's spear. Anger flooded his veins, and he actually prepared to fight. Kirin steadied Naja and said with a stern voice, "drop your sword, and your punishment will not be as severe."  
  
"Step aside Kirin, all I want is to help find my brother," Ganondorf replied.  
  
"What?" Kirin asked in surprise.  
  
"You wouldn't if it were your brother?" Ganondorf asked back.  
  
"You can't let him help!" Naja yelled. "He's a criminal. If he found Reinhardt, he'd try to kill him."  
  
"Then he will not search without another," Kirin declared. "As will no one else."  
  
"But." Naja started, but Kirin silenced her.  
  
"We need all the help we can get at the moment, we have no idea where Reinhardt may be." With that they departed, everyone assigned to look in a different place. It was dark as shadow in the town, and every time they thought they heard little Reinhardt, it was only a dog, as many dogs wander the streets at night. Ganondorf tried to sneak away a few times and even unintentionally walked away from his group, but was always retrieved. After about an hour of searching there was still no sight of him. Then someone heard a small yell coming from the castle wall.  
  
"I hear him!" A young hylian named Axle yelled. "He's over there!" He pointed to the south wall near the drawbridge.  
  
"Calm down Ax, its probably just another dog," Naja said.  
  
"It can't be, it's coming from outside the gate," Axle said back. An older hylian started to clime the town watchtower. He looked out over the wall and past the moat that surrounded the town gate. Even though it was exceptionally dark out, his superior vision helped him focus on three moving figures just beyond the moat.  
  
"It's not him," he said. "It's just a bunch of Stalchildren. Probably trying to find a way past the moat." He then heard a yell that had to come from a child. "Wait, there he is! I see him. he's fighting the Stalchildren!"  
  
"Let down the bridge!" Ganondorf yelled.  
  
"I can't," the old hylian yelled. If I open the gate, the Stalchildren could get in."  
  
"He's right Ganondorf," Kirin said. "We can't take that risk. Because of the sheer numbers those things come in, we could be overwhelmed." Ganondorf knew there was no point in trying to argue, so he took things into his own hands. He ran at the wooden drawbridge and rammed his shoulder against it. The bridge moved about a millimeter. Ganondorf flattened his palms against it and pushed with all of his abnormal strength. Slowly the bridge started to go down. The rest of the hylians couldn't do anything but look on bewildered with their mouths wide open. Eventually the bridge was down far enough that he could jump between it and the wall. He fell into the moat and swam to the edge. There he saw his little brother fighting five Stalchildren at the same time. He was using a dagger, and the boomerang he got for his birthday. Reinhardt twirled around slashing at the walking skeletons, cutting their ribs, hacking off arms, and using his boomerang to knock of their heads. Each time he would destroy one, their bones would burst into a blue fire. Ganondorf stared in amazement at the skills his brother had before his training even began. Then he saw another figure in the dark. It was a giant Stalchild followed by three other smaller versions. He immediately attacked the small ones destroying them in four swipes of his sword. Ganondorf purposely let the big one get passed him because he was curious. Curious as to how Reinhardt would handle the situation. Nevertheless, he stood at the ready just in case Reinhardt needed help. What's funny is, that Reinhardt needed no help at all. For he instantly left the others behind and headed strait for the giant one. It was at least as tall as Ganondorf but that didn't seem to worry Reinhardt at all. The two-year-old leapt at the skeleton swiping his dagger horizontally cutting off his arms. A couple of vertical slices cut short five of the monsters ribs. To finish it of, he threw the wooden boomerang at the creature's spine, knocking it off balance. It wobbled a bit and fell to pieces in a burst of dark blue fire. The rest of the stalchildren ran off, noticing that they had no chance to win. Seeing this, the hylians dropped the drawbridge to let the two brothers back in.  
  
"Not many people could have stood up to a giant Stalchild and lived," Ganondorf stated. "You did a very good job for such a young child." He had kind of a jealous if not disgusted sound to his voice. "Where'd you get the dagger?"  
  
"From Mom and Dad's bedroom," he answered innocently. "I went outside and practiced with it. Then I heard scratching at the wooden bridge. I figured it was the Stalchildren, so I climbed the tower to make sure. When I saw that it was the Stalchildren, I jumped over the wall and into the moat, then started fighting the skeletons."  
  
"Jumped over the wall!" Ganondorf yelled. "That's 40 feet!"  
  
"Was it really?" Reinhardt asked.  
  
"You crazy little brat!" Sherry yelled. "How could you steal that knife and go off fighting those.those.those things." She threw her arms around him and started to sob.  
  
"Mon m all rit," Reinhardt said (he was muffled by his mother's arms and body.)  
  
"He's all right," Shiga translated for his son. "Now stop hugging him before you suffocate him." Sherry finally let go but was still sobbing.  
  
"You are grounded for the rest of your life!" Sherry yelled angrily.  
  
"Just think of it as him starting his training a year early." Ganondorf said. His mother just shot an angry look at Ganondorf that made him quiver.  
  
"Kevin, help," Reinhardt pleaded.  
  
"Sorry man, you're on your own," he replied.  
  
"I'm glad young Reinhardt is safe," Kirin said. "But Ganondorf, you're going to have to come with us."  
  
As it came to pass, Ganondorf was allowed out, for Reinhardt was clearly able to protect himself. However, Ganondorf did get more time for breaking out of jail and assaulting a palace guard. All in all, his jail time only added up to seven months. Probably because Naja wasn't hurt that badly and he willingly went back with the guards.  
  
Reinhardt was to be permitted to start his trip to knighthood a year early, making him the youngest apprentice in history. He would also break another record. For eight months after he was sent to become a knight, Sherry and Shiga got a letter stating what they never thought they would ever hear. By then Dana, Sherry's new daughter, was eight months old for she was born a couple of days after Reinhardt left. Also by then, Ganondorf was out of jail and back home.  
  
"Ahhhhh!" Sherry screamed. Ganondorf came running into the room asking what happened. (He thought his mother was screaming in pain or something.)  
  
"What's going on? What wrong?" Ganondorf asked.  
  
"Nothing's wrong." Shiga replied.  
  
"Reinhardt has been knighted!" Sherry cried. "He'll be back on his birthday!"  
  
"That's in four months right?" Dana asked. (Of course you know eight months is old enough for hylian children to do many things Earth children can do at age three.)  
  
"That's right," Sherry answered.  
  
"Who'd have thought?" Shiga asked. "A three year old knight. Our son nonetheless." Ganondorf just stood there, an evil look enshrouded his eyes. 


	4. Chapter 3: Birthday of Death

Chapter 3  
  
Birthday of Death  
  
"Hey Kevin, can you believe we both got knighted at the same time?" Reinhardt and Kevin were being escorted home. The sounds of their pony's hooves on the cobblestones were almost drowned out by the noise of over 100 people coming from down the path.  
  
"Yeah I know," Kevin replied. "Though I can't believe we both got knighted so young."  
  
"What do you mean? We were supposed to right?"  
  
"Of course we were," Kevin reassured him. "It's just that most people don't get knighted until their older."  
  
"Does that mean we're special?" Reinhardt asked.  
  
"I guess. What's all that noise?" Kevin wondered.  
  
"It's probably a welcome home party or something," Reinhardt said.  
  
"Yeah, either that or it's for your birthday," Kevin added. "Maybe it's both."  
  
"I wonder if Ganondorf's girlfriend is going to b their." Reinhardt said.  
  
"You mean Ryoko? She's cool and all, but there's something about her that I don't like." Kevin said. "I just hope Mom, Dad, and Rachel aren't going to do anything embarrassing." (Rachel being Kevin's little sister. She was born a few days before Dana.)  
  
"They won't," Reinhardt said. "I wonder what Ganondorf will think."  
  
"He's probably going to be jealous that a couple of kids broke his record," Kevin said.  
  
"You know you two, the royal family is even going to be there, and I've heard Zelda is about your age Kevin," Kirin said. Kevin's face was as red as the morning sun for about five minutes.  
  
"Hey Kirin?" Reinhardt asked. "Why does Ganondorf always call you an old man? You don't look that old to me."  
  
Kirin turned around and said a little shocked, "he calls me what?" Kirin is a well-known knight, and was very skilled in combat. Not many people disrespect him like that.  
  
"In the letters he sent he always wrote, 'so what did old man Kirin have you do today?'" Reinhardt informed him.  
  
Kirin chuckled and said, "well we'll see what happens at this party. By the way, lets keep this between the three of us okay?" He gave them a little wink and turned back forward.  
  
"Four sir," Naja said all of a sudden.  
  
"Four? Four what?" Kirin asked.  
  
"I'll keep that between the four of us sir," she explained.  
  
"Five," Tai said. Kevin and Reinhardt couldn't help but laugh. About ten minutes later, they arrived in town. Indeed there was a giant celebration going on. Every member of the Schneider family was there. And, as was promised, the royal family was there greeting and congratulating everyone. Once they were seen coming in, everyone started to yell and cheer. Reinhardt let go of his pony's reins to wave with both hands, but wound up falling off. Everyone let out a gasp but quickly calmed down when they heard him laughing.  
  
Kevin dismounted and helped Reinhardt up. "Nice entrance klutz," he said.  
  
"Congratulations little man." Reinhardt spun around and saw Ganondorf and Ryoko standing there in front of him. Realizing it was Ryoko that said it, he thanked her. Ganondorf picked him up and put him on his shoulders.  
  
"Happy birthday runt," he said to him. "And congratulations to you too couz," he said to Kevin. Sherry and Carrie, both unknowingly pregnant again, (too early in pregnancy to be able to tell) ran up to them and gave them both hugs and kissed them on the cheeks.  
  
"You said they weren't going to do anything embarrassing," Kevin accused Reinhardt.  
  
"Your not the only one all right," Reinhardt said, equally red as Kevin.  
  
"Settle down everyone, settle down," the king said loudly so that all could hear. Everyone's attention was switched to the royal family, specifically the king. Kevin's and Zelda's gaze met and Zelda smiled. Kevin could feel his face grow even hotter than before. "We're here today to celebrate the knighting of Hyrule's two youngest knights," King Ryrau continued. "Five- year-old Kevin, and three-year-old Reinhardt. Whom, you may have noticed, is also celebrating his third birthday today." Everyone started to cheer but was quickly quieted down so that the king could continue his speech. "These two youngsters are both part of the Schneider family, a family whose members were, and are, known as some of the most skillful and youngest knights in Hyrule's history. These two are continuing this tradition. Now everyone, eat, drink, and above all else, have a good time." Everyone started to cheer again. "Kevin, come here please." King Ryrau said aside. Kevin walked away with his parents, his sister, the king, and princess Zelda.  
  
"Happy birthday son," Shiga said as he handed a present to Reinhardt. He opened it quickly to find a leather wallet. Inside was one green jewel that was used for currency on Hyrule.  
  
"Thanks dad," he said.  
  
"It's from me and your mother," Shiga said  
  
"And that's from me," Dana said pointing to the crystal. "I saved that up for you." Reinhardt thanked her and gave her a hug.  
  
"I'll give this to you but only if you don't do anything stupid with it like you did your boomerang," Ryoko said.  
  
"Okay," Reinhardt promised. Ryoko gave him the package. Reinhardt ripped it open and received a slingshot. His eyes lit up with joy. "Thank you Ryoko," he said. She bent down and gave him a kiss on the forehead.  
  
"I'm confident you won't do anything with it as of yet. Without having any bullets and all," Sherry said strictly.  
  
"Well." Ganondorf started.  
  
"Well what?" Dana asked. Ganondorf pulled a leather pouch out from behind his back and gave it to Reinhardt.  
  
"What's this?" Reinhardt asked.  
  
"It has seeds in it that you can use as bullets," Ganondorf whispered.  
  
"Thanks," he whispered back. Just then Kevin came over with Kirin. Kevin kind of looked embarrassed and depressed at the same time. "What's the matter Kevin?" Reinhardt asked curiously.  
  
"My life is over," he replied. Reinhardt looked puzzled at him for a few minutes but his attention was directed to Ganondorf and Kirin.  
  
"You didn't think you would get away without saying hello to me did you?" Kirin asked Ganondorf.  
"No sir," Ganondorf said.  
"Sir? What happened to 'old man Kirin?'" Kirin asked. Ganondorf looked a little puzzled for a second, then he figured it out.  
  
He looked down at Reinhardt and said, "I don't know what you said exactly, but I know you said something." Reinhardt tried to look as innocent as possible, but it didn't fool Ganondorf. Ryoko started to giggle under her breath, and Kevin's spirit started to rise.  
  
"Sorry," was all Reinhardt could think of saying. He tried to change the subject by showing Kevin his slingshot.  
  
"So what? You don't have any bullets, so what's the big deal?" Kevin said.  
  
"Actually Ganondorf gave me some seeds to use," Reinhardt said while holding up the pouch. He immediately realized his mistake and cupped his hands over his mouth. Sherry looked at Ganondorf with a mix of anger and astonishment.  
  
"How many times do you plan on getting me in trouble today?" Ganondorf asked in an exasperated tone.  
  
"Sorry again," Reinhardt apologized.  
  
"Come on," Kevin's dad said. "I'll set up some targets for you to practice with."  
  
He started to lead Reinhardt and Kevin to the back of his house when Zelda walked over. "May I join you Kevin?" she asked.  
  
Kevin held his breath for a few seconds and, reluctantly, said, "Okay, sure."  
  
Kevin went to get some cans and bottles for targets when he heard Ryoko and Ganondorf talking. They were away from everyone and Kevin had to hide so that they wouldn't find him eavesdropping. "Why do we have to do it?" he heard Ryoko ask.  
  
"Because they could get to strong. They might already be."  
  
"But why everyone?"  
  
"I don't want any witnesses. We'll do it tonight. I know where my father has the Psyroid battle cruiser. That spacecraft has enough power for the job. Now are you with me or against?"  
  
".With."  
  
"Good," Ganondorf said. Then he added in a threatening tone, "I don't want anything to happen to you."  
  
"Kevin where are you?" Reinhardt yelled. Kevin forgot about what he heard and ran off to join Reinhardt.  
  
Later that night, Reinhardt and Dana slept over Kevin and Rachel's house. Reinhardt and Kevin got up to use the slingshot again. Kevin never mentioned what Ganondorf said.  
  
Reinhardt let out a huge yawn. "What do you say we pack it up for tonight?"  
  
"Okay sure," Kevin said. They tied up the pouch of seeds and went back to bed.  
  
"Hmm, what?" Reinhardt awoke and tried to open his eyes but the sleep was holding them shut. He realized he was being carried and heard the tune of a lullaby being hummed by whomever it was that was carrying him.  
  
He was nearly asleep again when he heard the vacuum of a hylian space pod as it opened. His carrier sat him down in it and typed in the coordinates for the Psyroid planet. He tried to wipe his eyes clean of sleep but by the time he did he was taking off into space and his carrier was gone. Once he got out of his trance he was already in space watching his home of Hyrule getting smaller and smaller.  
  
Reinhardt started to panic. He tried the radio hoping to get someone else on the other end. For he had no idea how to use the pod. Surprisingly the one he spoke to was Kevin.  
  
"Reinhardt is that you?" Kevin asked scared.  
  
"Yeah, what's going on Kevin?"  
  
"I don't know," he replied. "But I saw four other pods going into space besides ours."  
  
"What's that?" Reinhardt asked almost wetting himself. He was looking at a giant spaceship that was bigger than Hyrule Castle Town with a clear dome in the center.  
  
All Kevin could say was, "I don't know." Then a giant flash of energy appeared at the front of the spaceship. The energy turned into a green beam of energy that fired at Hyrule.  
  
The next thing Reinhardt saw burned a wound into his soul for the rest of his life. The beam hit the planet for a few seconds. Then what happened could only be explained as a gigantic explosion that vibrated throughout the entire galaxy. Once the flash was gone the only thing that remained were bits and pieces of what was the most peaceful planet Reinhardt ever saw.  
  
"NOOOOOO!" Kevin yelled from his space pod.  
  
Reinhardt could only cry at the sight of this tragedy. He brought up a visual screen of the bridge of the gigantic spacecraft that destroyed his home. There he saw his enemy. The enemy that he knew he would have to destroy. The enemy that struck fear into his heart, mind, and soul. There he saw.Ganondorf.  
  
He wasn't alone either. Ryoko was with him, and two others that he didn't recognize. At that moment the innocent little boy that was Reinhardt vanished. His eyes turned black with rage. A black energy surrounded him inside his cramped space pod.  
  
"YAHHHHH!" Reinhardt yelled.  
  
"Ganondorf!" one of the other people on the Psyroid spaceship cried. "Six space pods escaped from Hyrule before the blast."  
  
"What!" he yelled in rage.  
  
"They're heading for different planets."  
  
"Which ones?!" he asked still severely angry.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Bring up a visual of the closest one," he ordered. Once the screen came up he gasped in surprise, for he saw Reinhardt with glowing black eyes and a strange energy radiating from his body.  
  
"Ganondorf!" Reinhardt yelled. His entire body started to glow sackcloth black. A small explosion lit up in his cockpit from the energy he was emitting. The visual screen went blank.  
  
The last thing Reinhardt heard before loosing consciousness was Kevin screaming his name, "Reinhardt! Reinhardt!"  
  
The explosion caused Reinhardt's space pod to loose its navigational abilities. Slowly he started to drift toward another planet. Not the Psyroid planet as was intended, but a more dangerous one. One that would turn Reinhardt's life into a nightmare. 


	5. Chapter 4: Talon III

Chapter 4  
  
Talon III  
  
Talon III, a dark planet of death. It was believed to be the only non- peaceful planet in the galaxy. This planet wasn't filled with life and prosperity. Instead, it was inhabited by a savage species of hunters. If an Earthling were to see one, they would probably think they were looking at an extinct species reborn. For these beasts very much resembled the extinct Earth species of dinosaur called raptors. For the most part, they would have been correct. They are almost exactly like the Earth species of raptor but with one difference.they were extremely intelligent. I don't mean the type of intelligence that Earth raptors had. This species could use tools, communicate with their own form of language, and they even built up a society of classes.  
  
The highest was like the king of the Earth feudal system. However he ruled like the head of a wolf pack. If there was anyone foolish enough to take him on, he or she was welcome to. If he or she succeeded, they would rule until they were overthrown. However, when he or she looses, there would be one less raptor to worry about. The skilled were next in line. They were the smartest of the raptors and many took to making tools. There were no schools. If they knew anything it was how to kill or how to make tools. Last in line were the hunters. They come and go as they please, hunting the other weaker species of the planet. The hunters were 95% of the raptor population and were usually the ones stupid enough to challenge the "king".  
  
If you don't know what raptors look like, permit me to tell you. They stand, walk, and run on their hind legs. It would be hard for them to do otherwise since their arms are about one to two feet long. Raptors don't stand erect like humans, they actually haunch over, which is probably why they can run so much faster than any humans can. They are topped off with a birdlike head with rows of dagger like teeth. Their sight and sense of smell is better than those of hylians and elves combined. The tools they make are usually used to build or for mining. The "king" lives in an ivory palace and many other of the more intelligent raptors live in little huts of their own. They rarely make weapons as all of them are naturally armed with three curved, razor sharp claws on each hand. Their feet not only have sharp claws but also on the big toes are a six-inch, scythe-like talon that can slash through flesh like butter. They can run quicker than Earth raptors, so fast that most humans can't keep track of them.  
  
The hunters are the most ferocious. They don't care about others, only the ones in their own pack. Hunters don't take their natural weapons lightly. If they have a chance to use them, they do. Sometimes if they can't find anything to use them on, they might even take on each other. I don't mean in friendly fights like lion cubs do. These creatures will actually rip each other apart just for the feel of the fight. It's kind of a high for them. The most dangerous pack was the Shrizeki pack. Always on the hunt, these ferocious raptors are just now chasing down a small group of wild boar.  
  
"EEEEAAAHHH!" The lead raptor Ryatsu shrieked as they commonly do before they attack their prey. His jump was right on the mark. He fell onto the back of one of the boars taking it down as he was clawing and biting at it.  
  
"EEEEAAAHHH!" A female raptor named Jega shrieked as she leapt, taking out another. One more raptor took down another boar. This ended the chase as there were only five raptors and just one boar is enough to feed two.  
  
After their feast, they decided to sleep under the stars, anticipating the early morning kill that would come the next day. They took turns for night watch because other raptor packs were often attacking each other in competition for food and territory.  
  
"Go to sleep Kryazi. It's my turn for the watch." Ryatsu told another raptor.  
  
Kryazi yawned and said, "I'm not tired. How about going on a little midnight hunt?"  
  
"I love to hunt as much as the next Shrizeki, but we all need to sleep."  
  
"Almost all," Kryazi corrected.  
  
"Hmm. Yes, of course." Ryatsu said in an almost sarcastic tone. He often grew tired of Kryazi's arrogance. "The stars are burning brightly tonight. It's a sign of a good hunt tomorrow."  
  
"Putting your faith in the stars so much has blurred your judgement if you ask me. Just because the stars are bright doesn't mean that we are going to have a prosperous hunt. It just means." Kryazi was cut off by a very bright light coming from the sky. Both raptors looked up in time to see their neighboring planet explode in hot flashes of white and red. While Kryazi was staring awestruck at the once bright planet, Ryatsu saw pieces of its remains falling toward their planet. He woke up the others with a raptor warning call. Once they all realized what was happening, they stood at the ready, just in case some of the pieces did not break up in the atmosphere.  
  
It was a good thing they did do this since one piece of round metal was headed strait for them. Ryatsu ordered them to scatter, therefore, they all ran in different directions, so as not to get hit. The falling object hit the ground with an explosion of dirt and debris. As it slowly skidded to a stop, the raptors could see that it wasn't just a meteor, but that it was a type of space pod. Part of the space pod was transparent, and one of them could see little Reinhardt curled up inside it, still unconscious.  
  
"There's something inside it," Jega said.  
  
"What are you talking about?" another raptor named Tyrunga asked.  
  
"There is an animal in there. I'm not sure what, but there is something in there," she responded. Ryatsu came over and looked into the pod.  
  
"She's right. It looks like.a.a hylian!?"  
  
"A what?" Jega asked.  
  
"A hylian," Ryatsu repeated. He tilted his head toward the spot where he saw the bright explosion in the sky. "From that planet over th." He stopped talking once he realized that Hyrule was no longer there.  
  
"Who cares what it is," Kryazi roared. "Let's just get it out of there. It could still be alive."  
  
"So what if it is?" Tyrunga asked.  
  
Kyazi smiled with a mouth full of dagger like teeth. "It could still put up a fight."  
  
"He's right it is still alive," Jega said. Reinhardt became conscious and started to try and find his way out. "It must be upside down."  
  
"Well let's get it out," Tyrunga said. The raptors started to slam themselves against the pod until it rolled onto its side. Reinhardt opened the pod and fell out of it, sweaty and frightened so badly he was shaking uncontrollably. He slowly got up onto his feet, shield and sword still on his back, and stared right into the eyes of Ryatsu.  
  
"What is your name alien? Are you a hylian?" Ryatsu asked curiously. However, Reinhardt couldn't understand what Ryatsu was saying. All he heard was growls, which made him even more scared. He fell back onto his butt still staring into his eyes. "Get up," Ryatsu ordered.  
  
"W-w-what?" Reinhardt asked still able to understand. Ryatsu stared at him with a questionable look. Clearly he couldn't understand Reinhardt either.  
  
"Enough of this, let's just kill it!" Kryazi said. He leaped at Reinhardt claws out stretched. Reinhardt saw his aggressor and broke his trance. He rolled out of the way and drew his sword and shield. "Ah-ha, he does still have some fight in him." Kryazi tried to strike at him again but Reinhardt lifted his shield and sliced horizontally with his sword cutting off one of Kryazi's legs off. Kryazi let out a shriek of pain and fell to the ground. Reinhardt leapt into the air and came down with his sword, point first, onto the chest of Kryazi. The fallen raptor let out another shriek of pain before he died. Reinhardt pulled out his sword and looked from one raptor to the other. The other raptors stood ready to avenge Kryazi's death. All but Ryatsu. He looked at Reinhardt with interest.  
  
"Stand down," Ryatsu said.  
  
"But." Jega said.  
  
"But nothing," Ryatsu said. "I want to see what this hylian can do." 


End file.
